


Heartland VI: "Trick-Or-Treat!"

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Heartland [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Chocolate, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Halloween, Het, Het and Slash, Holidays, Jack O'Lantern, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Pumpkin - Freeform, Romance, Series, Slash, Smallville - Freeform, The Kent Farm, Trick or Treating, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce accompany an excited Dick as he goes trick-or-treating in Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartland VI: "Trick-Or-Treat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Clark/Bruce)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/415630.html)  
> Prompt: T 15; P 30: Vegetable  
> Prompt Count: (11/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 22, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 24, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 906  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my 2009 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge. Prompts: Chocolate/candy, Black, Orange, Red, Pumpkins/Jack O’Lanterns, Costumes, Masks, Houses decorated for Halloween, Trick-or-Treating, Moon/Moonlight, Smallville.  
> Also written for [Saavikam77’s ](saavikam77.livejournal.com)[2009 DCU_Free_For_All Autumn Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/213837.html). Prompts: T 16; P 13: Moonlight and Special Prompt #5: Trick-Or-Treating.  
> The fantastic banner is by [here.](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com</a>!%20:\)%0AThe%20entire%20series%20can%20be%20found%20<a%20href=)

Bruce watched as Clark’s capable hands loosened the dirt around a stubborn tomato plant. The earth fell away as Clark lifted the plant up.

“We got some wonderful tomatoes off these plants this year.” He added the plant to the pile of vegetation. “The harvest was exceptionally good this year. You should see the zucchini we got! Ma’s already made three zucchini breads.”

Bruce tugged on a firmly-rooted plant, glad that he had brought jeans to wear here on the farm. Armani just wouldn’t cut it.

They were uprooting the last of the plants from Martha’s kitchen garden. The crispness of late October felt good, and Bruce had to admit that the country air was invigorating. 

The Kent farmhouse was decorated with Jack O’Lanterns and cornstalks, tiny pumpkin lights lining the front door, more Jack O’Lanterns in the windows.

Dick and Jonathan were working in the barn while Martha was baking pies in the kitchen.

As usual, Bruce felt a tremendous sense of peaceful relaxation while here at the farm. His hand brushed against Clark’s, his lover smiling as he looked up. Bruce reached over and brushed the Superman curl back from Clark’s eyes, leaning in for a warm kiss.

“There they go. Mushy stuff again!” said Dick’s cheerful voice.

Jonathan laughed as his son and Bruce separated, Clark smiling while Bruce said, “You bet it’s mushy stuff, Boy Wonder.” Bruce rested back on his heels. “Guess I just like good, clean, country air.”

Martha opened the kitchen door. “Lunch!”

“Mmm, I love it when you talk that way,” Jonathan said, putting his arm around his wife and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Martha laughed, holding the door open as her men tramped inside.

They washed up and sat down to a savory soup of carrots, potatoes, celery, and chicken. Crusty French bread was served, warm and soft inside, and glasses of apple cider were poured, sparkling in autumn sunlight..

“The alterations for your costume is minimal, Dick.”

“Thank you, Martha!”

“Good thing you saved my Lone Ranger costume, Ma.”

“Ironically with a mask.”

Clark grinned.

Dick smiled. “Looks just like my Robin mask.”

“Afraid you won’t have Silver on the journey. Just your two feet,” Bruce said.

Dick laughed.

“Clark will bring you around on his old route.” Martha added pepper to her soup.

“Pete and Lana and I were like the Three Musketeers. In fact, one year we dressed up like them.”

“I suppose the next year you went as the Count of Monte Cristo,” Bruce snarked.

Clark just smiled.

& & & & & &

Clouds scudded across the full moon as stars twinkled in the night sky. A gentle breeze blew, the wind whispering through the trees.

Dick slipped outside onto the porch, proud of his Lone Ranger costume. His trick-or-treat bag crinkled as he walked down the driveway, followed by Bruce and Clark. Clark wore jeans, a red flannel shirt, and red jacket. Bruce was dressed in black pants, turtleneck sweater, and leather jacket. Martha turned on the front porch light to welcome trick-or-treaters.

It was quiet as they headed down the dirt road and arrived at the first house, a Jack O’Lantern perched on the front gate. Running up to the decorated porch, he rang the doorbell and cried, “Trick-or-treat!” as the door opened.

“Goodness,” elderly Mrs. Abernathy said. “Where’s Tonto?”

Dick laughed. “In Star City!”

Mrs. Abernathy dropped candies into the bag, Dick thanking her and running back to Bruce and Clark.

“Two Hersey bars!”

“Milk or dark?” Bruce asked.

Dick reached into the bag and pulled out the two bars. “Both.”

“Mmm, good.”

Dick was excited at each house, his mentors staying in the shadows. After the third house, Bruce slipped his hand into Clark’s.

Clark had always felt magic in the air on Halloween, excitement skittering along his nerves. He had never outgrown that feeling, though magic had caused him no end of trouble since childhood.

But it all came together, this feeling of magic, mystery and love, walking with a creature of the night and a child of the day. Laughter of other children drifted back to them from further up the road, costumed figures flitting in and out of the moonlight. The breeze ruffled Clark’s hair and he was drawn into the shadows as Dick raced up the next driveway.

Drawn in by Bruce.

_Halloween’s certainly the holiday best suited to Bruce._

Warm lips covered his and he eagerly entered into the kiss, arms sliding around his lover’s back.

There was Christmas magic, and there was Halloween magic.

Right now the Halloween magic was looking pretty good.

Let Zatanna have her Witches’ Ball in Salem and Ollie his Halloween bash in Star City. 

Clark was right where he wanted to be with his family in the best place on Earth.

“Bruce! Clark! I got Reese’s peanut butter cups! Dark chocolate, too!”

Clark smiled as he came out of the shadows, followed by Bruce who tugged down his rumpled sweater.

“That’s great, Dick!” Clark said. 

“Here, have one. I have plenty. That lady…”

“…Mrs. Hofstader…”

“…gave me a whole handful!”

“Thanks, Dick.”

His boy was a generous soul, and he picked out a cup. Bruce did the same, squeezing Dick’s shoulder. Dick laughed and bounced down the road, shouting, “Hi-ho, Silver!”

Clark laughed while he unwrapped his chocolate, slipping his hand into Bruce’s as they followed behind their boy, moonlight shimmering on the road.


End file.
